This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Plastic materials are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, many plastic components are used in vehicles, such as automobiles, to provide reduced weight, cost, and increased corrosion resistance advantages, among other benefits. Accordingly, plastic materials are often used as decorative components, for example, in detailing and trim features or as indicia of brands, logos, emblems, and the like. It should be noted that such decorative components are used in a wide variety of applications, such as consumer goods, appliances, reflector components, and the like, and are not limited to merely vehicles. Many such plastic components have multiple surface finishes in a single component, such as a combination of one or more colored surface finishes and one or more metallic surface finishes. Desirably these types of components are durable, yet have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Currently, when a decorative molded polymeric component requires two distinct different surface finishes, such as a metallic surface (e.g., chrome finish) and one or more colored surfaces, the components are molded separately and then later assembled together. Thus, in conventional processes, a first component having a metallic surface finish is prepared and then joined with a second component having a colored surface in a sub-assembly process. By joining such distinct components together, the potential exists for gaps to occur along seams, edges, or joints, so that upon exposure to weather or other corrosive conditions, potential corrosion may occur to the multi-surface plastic component. Because plastic decorative components may be used in applications where they are exposed to an external environment, including extreme weather conditions and exposure to UV radiation or corrosive agents, such plastic components may suffer from degradation or corrosion.
It would be desirable to develop a decorative molded polymeric component, particularly those having at least one metallized surface finish and at least one non-metallized surface finish, which can be produced in a streamlined process, while having greater robustness, quality aesthetics, durability, and corrosion resistance, for example.